DUEL!
by Krimzon Flygon
Summary: Altoshipping. Ash must win a duel or face dire conciquences indeed.
1. Low Spirits, High Sea

(A/N: Nothing much here: just in the mood for something new and altoshippy.)

Disclaimer: I own any cards in Latios' deck, other then the following:

Maha Vailo

Scapegoat

Black Luster Soldier; Envoy of the Beginning

Otherwise, I own nothing.

Chapter One

Low Spirits; High Sea

Bianca washed the paint from her hands, grabbed a water bottle and flopped down on the couch. "EEE!" A screech cut through the air, and Bianca shot up again at the sound of it as if the chair was on fire. She turned to see a red and white dragon Pok'emon shimmer into view.

"Oh, sorry, Latias." Bianca said sheepishly. "I guess now you know why I said not to lie on a couch while invisible."

"Lay." Latias said sadly. (A/N: Don't look at me that way, Latios! So what do you call it?" L/N: Heck, I dunno; I would say 'kuu', but Ryuko Vulpix already got that one. But honestly, 'lay'? That's the best you got? Jeez!" A/N: Shut up and save the trash talk for the duel! Sorry about that, readers, now back to the fic.)

Bianca sighed sadly and sat down next to her friend. "Latias, you've been sad for a long time now. You don't eat, you toss and turn all night; yes, I can hear it from my bedroom; and you look horrible. You look like a ghost. What's wrong?" She said. Even though she said it as softly as she could, Latias' amber eyes filled with tears. She flew off the couch and towards the sliding glass back door, which, apparently, she thought was open; however, it was not…WHAM! Bianca gasped and ran to her friend, who was curled on the ground, holding her head and sobbing.

"Latias, you okay?" She knelt down by her friend and reached out to her. Latias flew into the air again, swung the door open and flew out as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her. Bianca sighed sadly and walked to her room. It was beyond her why her best friend was acting like this. She heard the door open and ran downstairs again. 'Grandpa isn't supposed to come out of the shop this early. Maybe his water bottle's out. No. There is a faucet right in the shop.' She slowed her steps as a new thought came into her mind. Maybe the two thieves from a week ago were back! She slowly walked upstairs again and into her room. She reached for her easel and picked it up. It was the best weapon she had, and would have to do. She snuck downstairs, taking care not to bang the walls with her 'weapon', and alert the thieves. She heard footsteps approaching the staircase. "Bianca?" Completely disregarding the fact that the voice was one that was male, Bianca tore downstairs and into the family room, pulling the easel back. She caught a quick glimpse of a red hat and brown eyes before the easel crashed into the intruder. Ash was lifted off his feet by the force of the blow and slammed hard into the wall. He slid down, holding his nose. "Owww!" He yelled in pain. Bianca dropped the easel. "Ash?"

Ash could only respond with an "Aggh! My node!"

Bianca ran to the wounded trainer's side. "Sorry, Ash! I thought you were Annie and Oakley, and I sort of panicked."

"Dad's ogay, Bianga." Ash answered. "Helb me fide my node and pud id in ice so de hosbidal cad sew id bag od."

It was all Bianca could do not to laugh.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Your nose feel better, Ash?" Bianca said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Thanks for helping me out. I know you didn't mean to hit me with an easel."

"Uh, huh." Bianca said, staring out the window. "I'm just a bit high-strung from what happened a week ago, what with the old Soul Dew shattering and Latios…" Her throat constricted and she couldn't continue her sentence. Ash laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Latias?" He said, changing the subject.

Bianca rubbed her eyes. "Out in the garden. I don't think we should go out there right now. She's been acting strangely this past week. Ever since you left, she's been a shadow of herself. She never smiles these days, and you know that is strange for her."

Ash sighed. "Actually, Bianca, that's why I came back."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias flew to the fountain with the Soul Dew. Transforming into an identical clone of Bianca, her favorite human form, she kneeled down at the edge. Sealed within the jewel was the last member of her family; her brother, Latios. A week ago, he had died; he sacrificed himself to save the city of Altomare. Without warning, a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the fountain. Her eyes widened in amazement at what happened next. Instead of simply being absorbed into the water, her tear retained its shape and fell onto the Soul Dew. The light within the sacred jewel blazed, and Latias turned away, covering her eyes with one arm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lorenzo picked up a scratch awl and mallet and positioned them at the place where he would later put a nail. He pulled backed the mallet, about to bring it forward. Suddenly a huge pillar of light blazed from the garden. He missed and smashed his fingers. Rubbing his throbbing hand, he stared at the beam that was shooting from the middle of the garden. The next moment, he had dashed out the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash and Bianca stared in shock at the huge beam that had rocketed out of the garden. "The Soul Dew!" Bianca said. "Only something like that could give out that much power!" She and Ash ran out the door."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias uncovered her eyes as the beam began to fade. She ran to the fountain as fast as she could and stared in. The light in the Soul Dew was beginning to fade rapidly. As the poor guardian watched helplessly, the light within the jewel flickered and went out. She turned to run back to the house. Bianca would know what to do. She took two steps and promptly collided with someone, knocking herself to the ground.

"Oof!" Ash was knocked to the ground. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, Then reached down to help the person he had bumped into up. "Bianca? What are you doing here? Weren't you behind…me?" Ash stammered to a halt as the girl he had collided with leapt forward and hugged him, her body shaking with silent sobs. "B-bianca?" He asked in shock. Then he realized. "Wait a minute…_Latias_?" At this, the disguised dragon squeezed him tighter. Suddenly, Bianca ran up behind the two, and her jaw dropped. Lorenzo ran up as well. However, he didn't pay attention to the shocked trainer and crying dragon. He ran straight to the fountain, peered inside for a few seconds, then glared at the group. "What happened to the Soul Dew!" He roared. Latias shivered and cuddled closer to Ash in fear.

"I don't know what happened, Lorenzo. We came to check it out too!" Ash protested.

"What you're saying is," Lorenzo said sarcastically. "that _Latias _did it!" He pointed an accusing finger at the dragon, who fell to her knees and began to sob silently once again.

"Grandpa, what's _wrong _with you!" Bianca said, incredulous. "Latias is assigned to _protect _the Soul Dew, not _destroy_ it." Latias got up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She pointed at her wet arm, and then pointed at the Soul Dew. Then she repeated this sequence again. And again.

"She's trying to tell us something." Bianca said.

"I get it." Lorenzo said. "Though I never heard of a dragon's tear activating the Soul Dew."

Latias nodded vehemently.

Bianca looked at the sky, where clouds were rolling in. "Well, the fountain doesn't seem to be damaged, the water is still coming out. The Soul Dew doesn't seem to be in any immediate threat. Let's go inside. It's nearly 9:00 and I'm tired. We can worry about the Soul Dew tommorow." She turned and walked back towards the house, followed by Lorenzo and Ash. Latias waved goodbye and ran happily back to her tree. Unbeknownst to her, a strange figure stood in a tree behind her.

"Ash, a human. Latias, a Pok'emon. This I cannot allow."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chaos Emperor Dragons and Whatnot

Chapter 2

Chaos Emperor Dragons and Whatnot

(A/N: I'm back! I had writer's block for the last few weeks and could not figure out what to write. I finally settled on adding a bit of altoshipping to the story, because I don't think that just the first chapter did it justice. So here goes.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash stretched and yawned, then looked around dizzily at the unfamiliar environment as the events of the night before came back to him. He had come back to Altomare, and the Soul Dew had gone out, with no negative effects on the city. He swung himself out of bed and threw on his jacket. Descending the stairs, he entered the dining room, expecting to find Bianca or Lorenzo. That's when things began happening really fast. A huge dragon flew at him with a deafening roar. Ash jumped back, tripped over his own feet, and toppled to the ground. "Ash, you okay?" Bianca's voice came from somewhere above him. He got to his feet and looked around wildly for the creature that had lunged at him two sentences before. It was nowhere to be seen. However, something seemed to calling him over to a chest of drawers.

"Ash?" Bianca said confusedly at the strange behavior of her friend. Ash paid no notice and opened the chest to see a golden box, shining dimly through the dust that covered it. He blew the dust off of it and opened it. He nearly dropped the box when the dragon he had seen appeared within it. "Wait…" He looked closer and realized he was staring at a playing card, titled the Chaos Emperor Dragon. "What's this?" He asked Lorenzo, pulling out the card and showing it to the gondola driver, who was currently in the kitchen, making pancakes. Lorenzo did a double take, and his eyes widened.

"**WHOA!**" He yelled, lunging at Ash and grabbing the card. He threw it back in the case it had come from and tossed that in the drawer. He slammed the drawer closed and panted for breath. "Let me just make this clear. Don't ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ touch that card under any circumstances."

"Why?" Ash asked. "Is it cursed or something?"

"Yes." Lorenzo said. "Millennia ago, two of the most powerful creatures on the planet fought a duel. They were the Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning. The clash grew so brutal, that it threatened to destroy the earth. A brave sorcerer used his magic to seal the souls of the two creatures within cards. I found the Chaos Emperor Dragon thirty years ago, when I was about 49. I was digging out in the garden, wanting to plant a tree, when I struck something hard. I dug it up and found the box that you have just seen. I opened it and found the Chaos Emperor Dragon card. I had heard of its power, and vowed never to use it, though I have been tempted many times. I locked it in the drawer, and decided to forget about it. At least, I thought I had locked it." He said thoughtfully, glancing at the closed chest. "Maybe the lock failed." He turned to Ash and Bianca and gave them both a piercing gaze. "I want you two to swear to forget about the card, and to never mention it again."

"I promise." Bianca said instantly. Ash was silent.

"Ash?" Lorenzo looked at him.

"Yes, Lorenzo." Ash said finally. The group forgot about the incident, and day went without a hitch. The night, however…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash crept downstairs in the middle of the night holding a pin. He walked quietly over to the chest containing the powerful Chaos Emperor Dragon. He reached out with the pin to pick the lock.

_Click_.

Ash stared confusedly at the lock, which had apparently just clicked open on its own. "Weird." He shook off this fact and opened the drawer. There sat the golden box. The boy reached out and picked it up. He held it up to the light and opened it up. There sat the cursed card. Ash picked it up. "Cool." He turned and came face to face with a very angry Lorenzo. "Yeep!"

"I trusted you, Ash. I trusted you, and you deliberately disobeyed me." He said flatly, devoid of any emotion, in complete contrast to the unadulterated rage that gripped his expression.

"Lorenzo…"

"I told you that card was cursed! It is too powerful! I thought you would have the responsibility to adhere to my wishes, but oh, no…" Lorenzo said, this time a little angrier.

"Lorenzo…"

"I can't believe that you would go and do this!" Lorenzo roared. "Now I want you to put that card away, pack your things and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ash was silent for a few seconds. "No. I don't think I will." He said finally. "I like this card, and I think I wish to keep it."

Lorenzo turned white, then red, and then purple. "I said to give me that CARD!" He yelled, lunging. Ash braced himself, but suddenly his hand came up of its own accord. Lorenzo was lifted into the air by some invisible hand. Ash realized that he was no longer in control of his body.

"Chill out, Lorenzo." His mouth said. "Don't want you to have a coronary. I think that it would be better if you forget this ever happened. Mind Delete!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ash…Ash…Ash!" Bianca said, lightly slapping the trainer's face. Ash sat up.

"What happened?" He said groggily.

"You were sleepwalking and took a tumble down the stairs." Bianca said. Lorenzo went over to the chest of drawers and tried to open it. It was locked, and Lorenzo sighed with relief.

"The dragon is still safe and sound." Said Lorenzo. "Who wants pancakes?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash walked out into the garden after breakfast and looked around. The garden seemed peaceful and quiet, but Ash couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He didn't have to think about that, though. Latias flew through the trees towards him. She flew in front of him and let out a happy cry.

"Hey, Latias!" Ash said. Latias answered with another call. "Latias, I was thinking, maybe we could hang around Altomare for the day. I mean, I didn't stay for long after, well, after what happened a week ago…" He didn't have to say any more. Latias transformed into her human form and grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him to the portal. Little did they know that they were being followed…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Latias and Ash walked over one of the many bridges in Altomare, taking in the incredible scenery. The Water Capital of the world seemed untroubled, and unaware of the fact that a legendary Pok'emon was right under its nose. Latias pointed out many wonderful sights in the city, but Ash had other things on his mind. Something seemed to nag at the back of his mind, as if there was another him inside of his mind. This personality, however, seemed stronger, and more confident. Something brought him out of his thoughts however, as he realized for the first time something was in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck. On top of the deck, and in pride of place, was the legendary Chaos Emperor Dragon. Lorenzo's pancakes seemed to plunge to the bottom of his stomach. How did the cards get in his pocket? He quickly slipped the deck back into his pocket as Latias turned to look at him. Ash stared into her eyes, and a strange feeling started in the pit of his stomach. 'I'm human, she's not, I'm human, she's not…' He mentally repeated. He was interrupted when Latias leaned forward slightly, as she did a week before…Suddenly she looked behind Ash and gave a silent gasp. Ash turned to see a strange, cloaked figure standing there. The figure stared at them for a few seconds and then ran off. "Hey!" Ash yelled. "Get back here!" He ran after the fleeing figure, Latias hot on his heels.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Left, right, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left…Ash lost track of the twists and turns as he and Latias chased the strange being. At last, the two cornered the being at a dead end. "Gotcha!" Ash said triumphantly. The being paid no attention, turned, and walked into the wall.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled. "He got into the garden!" He ran into the portal, followed by Latias. Ash ran out of the tunnel to see the cloaked thing standing in front of the Soul Dew's fountain. Ash ran as fast as he could down the stairs and over to the cloaked one. "Mark my words, if you lay one finger on that crystal, then so help me, I'll…"

The figure turned slowly and stared at Ash with burning red eyes. Ash took a step back. "…let you go free! Hey, who am I to tell you what and what no to do?"

"Rest assured, Ash Ketchum. I have no interest in the Soul Dew. But what I do wish to know is why you are going out with a Pok'emon when you are a human."

Ash shrugged. "Why not? I like her, she likes me, so it all works out, right?"

"Eeengh! Wrong-o!" Said the cloaked being. "It isn't meant to be, Ash, and now I am going to prove that fact in a duel!" The being threw a part of his cloak off of his arm and revealed a strange device. He pulled a deck, similar to the one that Ash had found in his pocket a few paragraphs ago, and put it in the device. The device seemed to activate in a way, creating a strange tray of panels.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Ash said, waving his arms in a time-out signal. "You mean I'm supposed to play a card game to see if I can still go out with Latias?"

"Yes, Ketchum, now you're catching on! If you accept..." The cloaked figure held up a hand and another device appeared out of nowhere in his palm. He threw it at Ash, and the trainer caught it. "…Then you will have no problem using this to do so."

Ash placed the device on his arm and locked it in place. Then he took his deck out and placed it in as the being had done, and the machine activated in the same way.

"This is a duel-disk." Said the being. "And it acts as a portable table on which to duel, so people with these devices can duel anywhere, anytime. I trust that you know how to play? Knowledge of this game will be invaluable now, because there is quite a bit at stake here."

Latias stared at Ash in shock. '_He accepted a game that he doesn't know how to play!_' She was about to protest, but Ash interrupted her.

"It's strange, but ever since last night, it's like I know exactly what I'm doing!" He said, more to himself. "All right, I don't know who you are, but you are in big trouble now!" Ash held up his duel disk and the number 8000 appeared on a monitor on the disk. The cloaked being held up his disk, and the same thing happened. As if on some invisible cue, the two said a two-word sentence that rang throughout the garden like a giant gong;

"LET'S DUEL!"

(A/N: Sorry that the cloaked figure had to ruin the 'moment', but heck, I wanted to get to the action! Dueling will start in the next chapter, and trust me, it will rock your world! See you in chapter 3!)


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter 3

The Battle Begins

(A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had to go to Cape Cod in Massachusetts to visit some relatives. So here is the next chapter. Dueling begins here, but don't worry, Altoshipping will pick up in the next chapters.)

Disclaimer: I pretty much all of the deck that Ash's opponent uses, except for the minor ones mentioned in the story's first disclaimer, and the following two cards I forgot to mention.

Raregold Armor

Metalsilver Armor

Besides that, I own nothing

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Let's review, shall we?" The cloaked being said, drawing his first card. "If you win, you go free, but if you lose, _I _decide your fate. But we'll worry about your punishment later. For my first move," he said. "I set a monster in defense mode. That will end the duel's opening move."

Ash's current Lifepoints: 8000 's current Lifepoints: 8000

A hologram of a face-down horizontal card shimmered into view at the being's feet. Ash raised an eyebrow. "What the..?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The being said. "Did I forget to mention that the Duel-Disks have built in hologram projectors? Adds a bit of life to the game, wouldn't you say? Heh heh heh..."

Ash drew his card. "If you're trying to spook me, it's a losing cause. I set a card in defense as well."

Ash placed his card face down and horizontal; The Trial of Nightmare, a demonic-looking sword with 1300 attack and 900 defense points, seemed like an ideal attacker, but, since Ash didn't know what his opponent had set in defense mode, and if it had more attack points, Ash would take damage.

"My, my. Things are going to get real dull real quickly if we play defensive all day. So I think I'll switch my monster into attack mode. Go, Maha Vailo!"

The being swapped his monster, a witch with a big headpiece and wearing numerous rings and bangles, from face-down horizontal to face-up vertical. The hologram of the defense mode monster also transformed into a 3-D replica of the witch.

Maha Vailo Attk-1550 Def-1400

Ash took a step back. "A spellcaster!"

"That's right." The being said. "Now, destroy his face-down monster, Maha Vailo! Cleaver Jinx!"

1550 Attk vs. 900 Def: Attacker wins

The witch clapped her hands in front of her, sending a blade of energy speeding at Ash's face down Trial of Nightmare, making the face-down card flip face-up and transform into the hologram of the sword. The Cleaver Jinx sliced through the sword like a hot knife through butter, causing it to shatter into pixels.

"Now, I think I will activate a spell card, Scapegoat! It summons four Sheep tokens to my side of the field in defense mode to defend my lifepoints, and I'll end my turn." The being said, placing a card depicting four multicolored smiling sheep.

Ash drew his card. He grinned as he saw the card he picked. "I will activate a Spell Card! Premature Burial!"

Premature Burial: Equip Spell Card

Pay 800 life points to activate this card. Select one monster in your Graveyard (Discard Pile) and Special Summon it in face up attack mode on your side of the field. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

"I choose to resurrect my Trial of Nightmare from the grave!"

Ash: 7200 : 8000

Trial of Nightmare Attk-1300 Def-900

"Next I will Tribute my Trial of Nightmare to summon a new, stronger beast! And its name is Majestic Mech-Goryu!"

The Trial of Nightmare glowed and vanished, and was replaced by a huge golden dragon.

Majestic Mech-Goryu Attk-2900 Def-1800

The being laughed. "Don't make me laugh. I know all about Majestic Mech-Goryu, including the fact that it just so happens to require two tributes to summon, not just one. So unless you can pony up another monster on your field besides that Trial of Nightmare, which you can't, summoning that Mech is gonna have to wait."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Ash said, grinning. "If you know all about Majestic Mech-Goryu, did you know that it can be summoned with only one sacrifice, as long as I send it to the Graveyard at the end of the turn? Or did you skip that chapter?"

The being gasped. "Oh, no!"

Ash gestured dramatically with his arm. "Now, Majestic Mech, destroy his Maha Vailo with Sacred Scorch Attack!"

2900 Attk vs. 1550 Attk: Attacker Wins

The giant dragon glowed and spewed out the biggest burst of flame Ash had seen in his life. The fire rushed at the witch and blew it away. The cloaked being screamed as though he was the one being blasted.

: 8000-1350 6650

Ash gave a thumbs-up to the being. "How do you like me _now_?" The being was too busy screaming to answer. "Hey, dude, you OK?"

The being gave a final, shrill scream, and then began to glow with red particles of light. His form shifted and changed. When the light faded, the cloaked being was gone. In his place was a blue and white dragon, with blood-red eyes. Latias clapped her hands to her mouth, and Ash's jaw dropped. "Wha...wha...wha..?"

"That is...correct, Kechum." Latios said. "I am...Latios...the guardian of...Altomare. Or I was...until those...stupid thieves ransacked the city a week ago, trapping me within the jewel."

Ash shook his head. "No, no, It can't be! You are supposed to be in the Soul Dew. How did you escape?"

Latios chuckled evilly. "Don't yell at me for getting out of that prison. You can thank my sister for that." He turned to Latias, who looked as if World War III was occurring in her head. "Amazing things, Pok'emon tears. They are bursting with life energy. And I would say that the tears of a Latias are the most potent of all, mostly because of the fact that it's so hard to get them. When Latias' tear fell into my fountain, the life energy it provided, along with the energies brought forth from her emotions; sadness and pain; was enough for me to escape from the prison of crystal I was trapped within."

Ash shook his head. "Wait, but if you are the one who wants to stop me from going out with Latias, that opens up the biggest question of all; why?"

Latios shook his head. "Don't you foresee the consequences of this relationship, Ash. For centuries, humans have gone with humans, and Pok'emon had gone with Pok'emon. That is the way it is meant to be. But you and Latias, together? Unthinkable! Imagine the results of it! It would upset the very balance of the planet, throwing it into disarray!"

Ash snarled. "Talk straight, Latios. What do you want?"

"Want?" Latios repeated. "I want to make sure you and Latias are never together. And that is why I chose your punishment for losing to me as being sealed within the Soul Dew for all of eternity!"

"What!" Ash said. "You want to seal me in the Soul Dew?"

"Yup. I know from experience how horrible it is. Its stuffy, cramped, boring, the perfect punishment."

Ash grinned. "Well so far, I am far from experiencing it."

"You had one lucky attack, that's all. And now your Mech goes to the grave at the end of the turn. So maybe it wasn't so lucky after all."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ash said, setting his Call of the Haunted Trap Card face down on the field. "But we'll find out after I end my turn with a face down card." The hologram of the face-down appeared as the Majestic Mech-Goryu vanished.

Latios drew his card. His eyes widened. "I play a spell card! Behold, and beware the incredible forces of the ancient power, SOUL DEW!" He slammed a card into the magic/trap card slot and his disc crackled with power as a huge fountain rose up behind him, and out of the fountain rose a crystal orb. "I tried to warn you, Ash. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. No one ever listens to a dead Eon Pok'emon. But now you shall pay the price for you incompetence, because by playing the Soul Dew, I've taken this duel to the next level!"


	4. Wrath of the Guardians

Chapter 4

Wrath of the Guardians

(A/N: I know you are all guessing what the arcane powers of the Soul Dew card Latios had played at the end of last chapter. You are about to find out...)

Disclaimer: The rights to the Soul Dew duel monsters card is mine.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"The Soul Dew is so mighty, it rivals the powers of the true crystal!" Latios said. "And you are about to experience a mere handful of its abilities!"

Ash stared at the strange card that had just materialized behind the maniacal dragon. "What is going on? How can Soul Dew possibly be a Duel Monster card if no one has heard of it?"

Latios chuckled. "Simple. _I_ was the one who created this card, from my will alone! And now you shall experience how powerful my will truly is! First, I set one card face-down. Then I tribute two scapegoats to summon Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu!"

The two scapegoats turned to stone, and light burst out of them. The rock statues shattered, and two bursts of light flew into the Soul Dew. The Soul Dew glowed, and a wall of water rose up in front of Latios, blocking him from sight. The wall of water transformed into a waterspout, then burst apart to reveal a gigantic Latios, only its eyes were completely red.

Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu Attk: 3000 Def: 2800

"Wait! You can't tribute sheep tokens!" Ash protested.

"Read the card again, Ketchum." Latios said. "Scapegoats cannot be sacrificed for tribute summons only. Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu's summon may require two tributes, but it is a special summon. Therefore, I very well may sacrifice scapegoat tokens."

Ash snarled. "Oh, great."

"Great is right, Ketchum. For me at least. You, however, are another story. Die!" Latios yelled. "Ratiosu! Attack his life points directly! Spyro Force attack!"

The dragon summoned an energy field around his hand, then palmed towards Ash. A blast of energy rings fired at Ash, rushing towards him at blinding speeds. Ash screamed as they connected with him. Hard.

7200-3000: 4200

Ash shook off the attack with difficulty. "Oogh. That was painful." He said painfully. No prob, though. I will activate Call of the Haunted.

Call of the Haunted: Trap Card; Continuous

Select one monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face up attack mode on your side of the field. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

"I choose to bring back my Goryu!"

Majestic Mech-Goryu Attk: 2900

"Next I activate Black Pendant! It gives my Mech a little kick, boosting his attack power by 500!"

Goryu: 2900+5003400

"Goryu, attack and destroy the Shadow Guardian! Sacred Scorch!" Ash ordered.

Majestic Mech-Goryu 3400 vs. Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu 3000: Attacker wins

The sacred scorch attack tore at the Latios look-alike...and bounced off!

"What the? It didn't destroy the Shadow Guardian?" Ash said in shock.

"Ha ha ha ha hah!" Latios laughed. "Did you honestly think that a monster as special as my divine guardian would go down so easily. Well, I am pleased to inform you that you are dead wrong!" He grinned. "My guardian is invulnerable to attacks, and it doesn't take damage, so even though your attack points are higher, I don't loose a single life point. Isn't it wonderful? Ha ha ha ha hah!"

Ash growled. "Nifty, an invincible monster. Fine then. I enter my Main Phase 2, and use it to set one card face down. I end my turn with a face down."

"Now you're catching on!" Latios said. "My draw! And I summon Zanna's Eefi!" An espeon appeared on his field.

Zanna's Eefi Attk: 1500 Def: 900

"And Eefi has a special ability! When he is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned, I get a Spycam Token on my side of the field!"

Spycam Token Attk 500 Def 500

"And now, if you thought that _Shadow_ Guardian-_Ratiosu_ was formidable." Latios said, holding up a card. "You'll never be able to beat_ Luster_ Guardian-_Ratiasu_!"

Ash took a step back. _He has another one?_

The Spycam token and a scapegoat token turned to crystal, then the light burst from them and into the Soul Dew. A blast of fire exploded from the ground in front of Latios, then there was an explosion of light. When the light faded, a white-eyed Latias floated next to Ratiosu.

Luster Guardian-Ratiasu Attk: 3000 Def: 2800

"Next, I play these two equipment cards! I shall give the gift of Raregold Armor to Ratiosu, and the power of Metalsilver Armor to Ratiasu!"

Two cards appeared on Latios' field, one depicting a sleek, gold and white set of armor, the other showing a spiny silver and black armor.

"I end my turn with another face-down." Latios said.

Ash drew his card. "I set a card in defense mode, and then I think I will find out if that Ratiasu can take a punch like her bro! Goryu, Sacred Scorch!"

Goryu Attk: 3400 vs Luster Guardian-Ratiasu Attk: 3000 Attacker Wins

Goryu spewed flames at Ratiasu, but Ratiosu got in the way! Ash nearly fainted. "What!"

"As long as a monster is equipped with the magic of Raregold Armor," Latios informed. "it is the only monster on the field that may be attacked. Too bad!"

Ash shook off this fact. "Fine with me. I'll find a way to destroy them! I end my turn."

Latios grinned. "Thank you immensely. I now cast a field spell, Altomar, the Canal City!"

There was a crash, and buildings shot up all around Ash, and seconds later, he was standing on a gondola across from Latios.

"On this field, all fiend and fairy type monsters gain 300 attack and defense points!"

Ratiosu Attk: 3000+300 3300 Def: 2800+300 3100

Ratiasu Attk: 3000+300 3300 Def: 2800+300 3100

"But their powered-up points aren't what you should worry about. It's the spell card, Canal of Regeneration! As long as it's face up on the field, all cards that are sent to my graveyard can be returned to my deck instead! I end my turn with a face down card."

Ash snarled in anger. _What do I do?_ He thought. _I can't destroy Ratiasu as long as Ratiosu is equipped with Raregold Armor, and I can't destroy Ratiosu with effects, because Ratiasu will intercept that! For once in my life, I can't see how I can possibly pull this off!_


	5. Attack of the 10000 Attack Point Monster

Chapter 5

Attack of the 10000 Attack point monster

(A/N: Okay, peoples, fifth chapter is here. Don't worry. There will be more altoshipping. I just got so caught up in the dueling aspect. And, dragonsrullz, what is it with you and the baby charmander thing? -- ())

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash stared at his hand. _Let's see. I could use my Heavy Storm card to destroy the two armor cards, but that would take down my Call of the Haunted as well, destroying Goryu in the process._ _It all depends on this next draw... _Ash drew his card. _Yes!_ "I activate Tailor of the Fickle!" A card with a sniveling- looking man showing a tall, princely man a pile of fine silks appeared.

Latios snarled in anger. "Not that card!"

"Yes, this card!" Ash said with a grin. "It allows me to switch the control of one equipment card from one monster to another! And so..." He gestured dramatically to his monster. "My Goryu gets some new threads; namely, Raregold Armor!"

Tailor of the Fickle glowed, and the Armor card vanished and reappeared on Ash's side of the field. Latios cringed. "You got rid of my armor! And now my guardians..."

"Are wide open!" Ash finished for him. "Goryu, attack his Luster Guardian! Sacred Scorch Attack!"

Majestic Mech-Goryu Attk: 3700 vs Luster Guardian Ratiasu Attk: 3300 Attacker wins.

Latios screamed as Luster Guardian was blown away. However, to Ash's surprise, Latios did not loose 500 points. Instead, his life points went down by a measly 250.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "But, how..?"

"The Soul Dew makes it so when I loose life points, I only loose half of the amount I would normally!" Latios said with a grin

Ash: 4200 Latios: 6150

Ash laughed. "I guess we won't be hearing from that thing for a while!"

Latios snarled. "And it's my turn." He drew his card, and his eyes widened. "Ahhhhh! Oh _yes_!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Latios raised his card. "This! I activate the spell card, Mischief of the Rocket Thieves!" An image of Annie and Oakley laughing insanely in front of a humongous silhouette. "This card can only be activated when Ratosu and Soul Dew are alone on the field. It allows me to send my current hand to the graveyard..." He said, shuffling his hand into his deck. "...to summon a monster of unparalleled strength and supreme power!" The panels of stone below Latios glowed, and rearranged themselves as they had on Oakley's computer. When they rearranged themselves into the real picture, a huge beam of bluish-white light burst up from them. A dark and ominous silhouette rose out of the panels, towering above Ash. "Behold!" Latios said. "The D.M.A.!" The light faded, revealing the humongous form of Altomare's ultimate weapon.

D.M.A. Attk: 10000 Def.10000

Ash's jaw dropped. "Ten...ten...ten...ten thousand attack points?!"

"Any last words?" Latios said evilly.

"..."

"No?" Latios said. "I guess I shouldn't expect much words from someone who has just had his fate sealed. Even so," he said venomously. "you disappoint me. D.M.A! Go! Strike down the Majestic Mech! Eliminate it from the field!"

The Soul Dew, sitting on a pedestal on the D.M.A, glowed blinding white, and shot lightning into the cockpit of the machine. The energy crackled and hissed around the eye and began to condense into an energy field. Inside, a targeting system locked onto the Majestic Mech.

"DYNASTY FLAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" Latios screamed.

The energy crackled once, like a torch being lit, then the unfathomably huge laser blast exploded towards the Majestic Mech.

"I don't think so!" Ash yelled. "I'm not going down yet! I activate my trap card! Attack Guidance Armor!"

A card with a man looking in horror as attacks rushed towards him, the cause of it the skull like armor he was wearing.

"This card acts like a magnet to absorb attacks! I can target it at anything I like, such as, say, Zanna's Eefi!"

_No!_ Thought Latios. _That kind of attack on Eefi will bring my life points to zero! I'll loose! I'll loose the duel to him! I can't lose! _"I activate my trap card, Token Interceptor!"

A card flipped face up on Latios' side of the field, depicting a shield with a scapegoat on it. "This card is sort of like your armor, but it only works on tokens. In other words, I can switch my attack to one of my scapegoats!

The laser quivered as it approached Zanna's Eefi. It swerved and rushed at Latios' scapegoat. It touched for an instant, and then the scapegoat was blown to dust.

"Agh!" Ash said angrily. "Almost had him!"

Latios chuckled. "You never had me from the beginning. You only had one Attack Guidance Armor, while my D.M.A. cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, or by an opponent's card effects! It is invulnerable, just as I am!"

"No, Latios." Ash said softly. "You've got it wrong. All of your cards so far have been exactly like the real things, so if I'm correct, I know the D.M.A's glaring weakness! Activate face down card! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Latios laughed. "Destroying my Canals as a last act of defiance? How noble of you. But nothing can save you from the destructive powers of the D.M.A!"

"Wrong, Latios. Read the D.M.A.'s effect out loud."

Latios stared at the card. "This card can only be special summoned by the effect of blah blah blah, blah blah, cannot be destroyed, when the Soul Dew is removed from the field for any reason, this card is _automatically removed from play_! No!"

"Maybe it would be a good idea to read the card's effects thoroughly before using them again! Mystical Space Typhoon, activate! Destroy the Soul Dew!"

The Soul Dew glowed white and shattered to bits. In an instant, the D.M.A shot lightning in all directions. The machine glowed blinding white, and exploded in a giant atomic blast. Latios screamed. Ash grinned. "And to drive my point home, I'll attack with Goryu! Blow that Eefi to cinders! Sacred Scorch!

Goryu: 3700 vs Eefi: 1500 Attacker wins

Goryu spewed flames and blasted Eefi to bits, taking 2200 of Latios' life points with him.

Latios 6150 minus 2200: 3950

Ash set two cards face down. "Come on, Latios, fight back. This battle is so not worth the stakes."

"Silennnncccce." Hissed Latios as he drew a card. His eyes widened. "Wahahahahahahaha!!! I win! I sacrifice my Shadow Guardian to summon a new beast! The greatest legal monster in the entire dueling world!!! Grand Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu!"

Ratiosu glowed and was replaced by a larger, darker looking Latios, with vicious looking spikes erupting from its skin.

Grand Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu Attk: 3500 Def: 3000

"Because of my field card, my beast is even stronger!"

Grand Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu Attk: 3500+300 3800 Def 3000+300 3300

"And now for the greatest _illegal _monster!" Latios grinned evilly. "You see. There are two cursed beasts in Duel Monsters: Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, and Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. And here is one of them! The mighty Black Luster Soldier!" A tablet with ancient writing on it appeared on Latios field. Ratiosu and Ratiasu appeared on his field.

"Wait, I got rid of those things, why are they back?" Ash asked in shock.

"They are the tributes to summon my beast. To do so, I must remove one dark monster, and one light type monster from my grave to bring it out. So now, Ratiosu and Ratiasu, I tribute thee to summon my greatest monster! Rise, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!" The two dragons shattered and flew into the tablet. The tablet cracked and shattered in a burst of light. A huge armored soldier with a wicked looking sword, and a stout black shield stepped out.

Black Luster Soldier Attk: 3000 Def: 2500

(A/N: Out of the frying pan, into the fire! Just when Ash thinks he has beaten Latios' greatest beast, he reveals he is the owner of one of the cursed cards. How will Ash win now?)


	6. Rise and Fall

Chapter 6

Rise and Fall

(A/N: This is the last chapter in my fic, and the end of the duel. Don't worry, this chapter's really altoshippy.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Game over Ash!" Latios laughed. "This battle is finished. However, I may be able to spare you. Just surrender and leave Altomare forever. Come on, I really don't want to kill you."

Ash shook his head. "I love Latias more than life itself, Latios. If I surrender to you here, I will have let her down. And that is one thing I cannot do!"

Latios' expression clouded in rage. "_So be it._ Ratiosu, attack the Majestic Mech! Riot Spike!"

Grand Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu Attk 3800 vs. Goryu Attk: 3700: Attacker wins

Grand Shadow Guardian-Ratiosu roared and the spikes extended out of his skin, impaling the Majestic Mech and destroying it instantaneously.

Ash 4100 Latios 3950

Ash chuckled. "You failed to read the effect on my Black Pendant card. When it's sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Hunh?" Latios said, looking up. His eyes widened as shards of the Black Pendant flew at him, digging into his skin. "Dyaaargh!"

Ash 4100 Latios 3450

"Ogh." Latios said. "Nasty effect, I'll admit, but not as nasty as my Black Luster Soldier! You see, he can attack multiple times as long as he destroys a monster with the previous attack, meaning I can clear your field and blast you directly in one move! Attack with Luster Blade!"

Black Luster Soldier raised his sword. Ash shook his head. "Not this turn. I play Hollowed Life Barrier! All I have to do is send my King of Yamimaki to my grave (Why I put that in Ash's deck is beyond me, it stinks!) to negate your attack!

Latios snarled and set a face down card. "Creep. Still, you can't survive another turn." _Something's wrong. He could have stopped my Ratiosu's attack, but let his Goryu be destroyed! Why?_

Ash drew his card. "Time to end this. I activate a face-down, Reverse Trap. During the turn this is activated, increases to a monsters attack and defense become decreases, and vice-versa. Next I will summon the only monster that can defeat you." He pulled the card from his hand and stared at it a long moment. "I hope this works. I remove Goryu and Trial of Nightmare from play to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

What happened next had to be the most incredible summoning sequence since Yugi summoned Obelisk the Tormentor in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie. A huge blast of light erupted from the disk, and shot into the sky. Wings unfolded from within the pillar, and darkness spread throughout the pillar. From within the darkness, two red eyes slowly opened. In two huge stomps, the massive beast stepped forward from the darkness.

Chaos Emperor Dragon Attk: 3000 Def: 2500

"Next I play Card of Sanctity!" Ash declared. "This lets us both draw until we hold six cards. And finally, I activate the special ability of my dragon, paying 1000 life points to destroy all cards on the field and in our hands, and inflict 300 points to you for all cards sent!"

_To defeat you at this junction in the game...Ash, I salute your skills. However, they were never enough..._ "I activate my face down card, Waltz of Hell! First, this card annihilates all other spell and trap cards on the field." Said Latios as Altomare collapsed around them. "Then it increases the attack of all monsters on the field for every card in their respecttive owner's hand times 600 points, and then sends all cards in our hands to the grave! So your Chaos Emperor Dragon is drastically weakened, as is all of our monsters, thanks to your reverse trap!

Chaos Emperor Dragon 3000-3600 0

Black Luster Soldier: 3000-3600 0

Grand Shadow Guardian 3500-3600 0

The Chaos Emperor Dragon glowed white, then self-destructed in a blinding flash, blowing away himself, Ash's two face down monsters, Grand Shadow Guardian, and Black Luster Soldier, for a total of 1500 points of damage.

Ash 3100 Latios 1950

Ash's face fell. Latios roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So much for your invincible monster! You have just made yourself wide open! Next turn, I will be able to obliterate what's left of your life points!"

Ash shook his head. "Sorry Latios. I'm the one who's won the duel. I haven't summoned a monster yet, so the battle isn't over yet."

Latios pointed an accusing finger at Ash. "B-b-but you have no monsters in your hand to summon! Your hand is completely empty!"

Ash simply held up a card, with a strange orange hairball with claws, fangs, and three eyes. "I play Sangan's special power! When he is sent to the grave, I can select a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck, and add it to my hand! And now I play him in attack mode!"

Ash slapped down a butt-ugly monster with hands and feet sprouting from all over it, two mouths, and two spikes sprouting from tentacles on its back.

Dark Jeroid Attk: 1200 Def 1500

Latios stared for about ten seconds. Then he howled with mirth. "Ppppphahahhahahahahahahaha! That's your big monster? Dark Jeroid? For one thing, he has a special ability, that decreases one monster on...either side of...the field by...eight...hundred...points. Unless..."

Dark Jeroid glowed, and his attack points rose!

Dark Jeroid Attk: 2000 Def 1500

Latios nearly lost his footing. "You...how...why...?"

Ash chuckled. "You're right that Jeroid weakens a monster when it comes into play, decreasing its attack by 800 points. But by using its ability on itself on the turn I played Reverse Trap rose its attack by 800 points, giving it a total of 2000 attack points!"

Latios covered his face with his paws, peeking out from his claws. "This...th...this can't be happening! No! NOOO!"

"Impossible as it may seem, Latios," Ash yelled, "YOU LOSE! NOW, JEROID, OBLITERATE!!!"

Dark Jeroid gathered power in its lower mouth, then fired an immense purple fire directly at Latios, engulfing him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Latios screamed as his life points dropped to zero.

Ash: 3100 Latios: 0

Latios crumpled to the ground. "It can't be...I can't have...lost to...him. No. Not him...them. I made the horrible mistake...that the enemy always makes...I underestimated the power of true love. I was such a jerk today..." He got back in the air and looked directly at Ash. Ash stepped in front of Latias, shielding her. Latios stared solemnly for a few seconds, then smiled softly.

"Congratulations, Ash. You beat me fair and square."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" He stammered.

Latios chuckled. "That duel...you made Yugi Muto look like a bran muffin, and that's saying something! Anyone who duels like that certainly is worthy in my book."

Ash mouthed silently, then turned to Latias, looking at her lovingly. Latias smiled in the way she did so well. She leaned forward and kissed Ash gently.

6 Years Later...

"I do." Said Ash, turning to his new wife and kissing her. Latias hugged him as the audience clapped. However, one of the attendees was looking thoughtful. She turned to Lorenzo.

"Grandpa, where's Latios?" Asked Bianca.

"Eh? I don't know..." Lorenzo said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You took over my mind, you almost killed my sister's best friend..." Latios said, staring at the box containing the Envoys. "You may have given me unbelievable powers, but if you are going to force me to hurt those close to me, then you can take your curse to the bottom of the sea!"

With the speed of his best fastball, Latios wound up and flung the golden case as hard and far as he possibly could.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Finally, we're _out_!" Oakley said in relief, walking next to Annie out of the prison. "Ooghch!" She said in shock as something hit her hard on the head, bouncing off and into Annie's hands.

"Heh?" She said as she opened the box. "Uh, Oakley, come look at this."


End file.
